guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heroes' Ascent Testing Weekend
I hope it's okay that I created this page. I'm pretty new here and I don't know all the customs, but this event seems important enough to warrant its own page. --Zidewinder 16:11, 19 January 2007 (CST) :5pm in what time zone? As I type this it is only just after 2pm PST. --Rainith 17:08, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::My bad. I'm in the EST time zone and I forgot to convert to PST. Looks like IzzionSona already fixed it, though. :) --Zidewinder 17:10, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::Yeah, I see that, looks like it was fixed as I way asking the question. :) --Rainith 17:11, 19 January 2007 (CST) izzy is on #gwp on gamesurge atm if anyone has questions — Skuld 17:25, 19 January 2007 (CST) Update! — Blastedt — 17:18, 19 January 2007 (CST) :It has begun! W00t! --Zidewinder 17:22, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, already looking through my assassin skills and noticing a lot of changes.[[Gandorf]] 17:23, 19 January 2007 (CST) changed skills any chance of a list? :D -- [[User:Barrage|'B'''arrage]] :Yes, any chance of you reading the page :p — Skuld 15:13, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::See the game updates page. :) --Rainith 20:05, 21 January 2007 (CST) Skimming blew up in my face. ;D -- [[User:Barrage|'B'arrage]] Ending Anyone know when it ends its halved my Ramage as 1 recharge which messes up my Bunny Thumper :-( Necromantic Biscuit 10:33, 22 January 2007 (CST) Disliked Updates Paragon was already very bad in defense, since it cant block attacks with motivation and cant heal with command exept some weak hp regen... The Update of 100hp to 90hp healing chants doesnt seems to help at all... Since almost any melee class even a ranger can kill paragon in few seconds i dont really see any updates to improve paragon but makin it worse... only good thing i saught was the blazing spear +21dmg to +26dmg, paragon already has not bad attack but makin more attack and lowering defenses isnt really smart. if we stop a bit to think we see ritualist with nightmare weapons 5 times more effective than before assasins with stances that last 32seconds having 75%chance to block with a recharge of 30 secs, while warriors masters of melee have now stances that last no more than 8 seconds with 10 seconds recharge wich previously lasted 17 seconds with 30 secs recharge inst helpfull at all due the very bad energy management, mesmers spiritual pain skill is now also way less effective decreasing the max 100dmg to 75 making mesmers less effective in some skills while others like illusionary weaponry damage should set to lower keeps the 45dmg per hit and cannot be blocked and cannot miss, i dont know about other ppl but in my opinion, paragon are worst than ever in heal, warriors completely useless bringing energy attack skills with u, assasins totally unbalanced killing almost anything in less than 7 seconds and having the chance of 75% to block attacks for 32 seconds, mesmers skills updated to worse while other should be instead doesnt please me alot. If i could change this i would reset paragon, warrior and nightmare weapons a max of 3 uses not 5, mesmers update the illusionary weaponry cause really its very annoyng, reset the spiritual pain, Changing back Bloodsong to Communing Cause rly it doesnt belong to channelig magic. I dont know about You but these "balanced updates" are more unbalance than balance :My head totally hurts after trying to read this. These updates aren't definate changes, and I'm not a fan of whining on discussion pages. Save that garbage for the GWGuru forums. I suggest this unsigned comment be deleted. Doom Music 19:04, 22 January 2007 (CST) didn't end on time Ugh, I want this to end, I don't like some of the skill changes and it was meant to end 8 hours ago! (cries like a noob) --''Lemming64 15:06, 22 January 2007 (CST) Please DON'T END!! I love the Ritualist changes, actually make the resto-build I had in mind viable! I loved it! Alas, the changes have been reverted and now Rit healings is blah again. --Nightslayer 23:31, 22 January 2007 (CST) It's Over And from now until they decide to do whatever they're going to do, it's Hammer Time. ANet, don't touch that! :P Arshay Duskbrow 01:15, 23 January 2007 (CST) Spear Time!!! I can equip some energy attacks again! Fear me in Hero Battle! :) --Yukoishii 04:25, 23 January 2007 (CST) Totem Time!!! I can once more go plough the fields of my southern Talus Chute hacienda! Trolls and Tengu meet mine axe! :) (Girion 17:44, 23 January 2007 (CST)) Thank God it's over Now I can go back and play my rit again. Crosses fingers and hopes the changes stays away forever.